


South Park Drabbles

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: A few South Park drabbles written as requests a few years ago. 3 Style, 1 Crenny.





	1. Kenny/Craig; $20 Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> These were all posted a few years ago on tumblr, but I decided to move them here in light of tumblr's changes just to be safe.

It’s not any secret that Kenny will do anything for a quick buck, which is why when Craig holds up a twenty in the bathroom and simply says, “Blow me,” Kenny shrugs his shoulders and unzips his hood. Kenny pushes Craig into the handicap stall, up against the wall, cold tile on the back of Craig’s neck. “Tweek’s kind of, shaky,” Craig says, looking towards the door and tries to assure both him and Kenny that he’s not doing the wrong thing.

Kenny doesn’t care, $20 is still $20, regardless if it’s some random girl or if it’s Craig cheating on Tweek. Kenny pops the buttons on Craig’s jeans, hand sliding down and grasping around Craig’s dick, stroking him as he drops to his knees. Craig knows Kenny’s run in with the law about his services years ago, but now he knows how to keep it underground and he’s learned how to deep throat since then.

He licks his lips as he exposes Craig’s dick, leaning forward and taking it into his mouth. This time, there’s no vibrations, no paranoid hums, but rather just the smooth, rhythmic movement as Kenny takes him in further. Craig’s not used to this, experience because Tweek still has problems not choking when Craig slides past his molars. Kenny takes him in all the way, hands gripping at Craig’s hips and pulling him impossibly closer.

Craig slides the hood down, tangling his fingers in Kenny’s hair as Kenny pulls away enough to breathe. It feels so good, fingers twitching when Kenny pulls off, hand replacing and stroking as Kenny takes one of Craig’s balls into his mouth and it’s a miracle that he doesn’t come right then. He knows that he’s not like some of the guys that Kenny’s probably blown, he doesn’t have much tolerance for a good blowjob, but he doesn’t care because Kenny’s never vocal about whose dick he’s sucked or how long they lasted.

Kenny returns to Craig’s dick, taking him in and sucking faster, harder until he’s leaning forward on the tips of his toes and he never wants this feeling to stop. He comes hard, Kenny swallowing him down like a pro. His head falls back against the tile as Kenny redoes his jeans and licks his lips before rising to his feet.

He slips the twenty into his back pocket as he unlatches the door and walks out, knowing that Craig’s watching as he leaves. Kenny winks at him as he grips the handle and pats the pocket with Craig’s $20 and they both know that there’s no guarantee that Craig won’t be using Kenny’s services within the near future.


	2. Stan/Kyle; Earrings

Kyle remembers the first time, when they were 14 and Stan was too afraid to be alone. They didn’t hold hands, mostly because Stan was so afraid that someone would see, but Kyle was just there for him. Emotional support. He didn’t get a say in the decision but that’s okay, because he’s pretty sure he was just as, if not less, helpful regardless.

Kyle sat in the chair across from him, smiling at him when Stan held up a shaky thumbs up even though he shouldn’t really be that afraid. It didn’t really hurt and Stan said later that it was sort of just a bug bite, but his ear was a little swollen and red and Kyle was going to kiss it once they got back to Stan’s house but decided against it.

Ten years later and that’s still his favourite spot to kiss, long after the constant alcohol cleanings twice a day and the way that’s it’s always tender right after he gets it pierced. Stan’s left ear has more piercings, 3 more cartilages and an industrial. Pressed up against him, leaning over and slowly running his tongue along the back of Stan’s ear, feeling the way he shudders against the touch.

He slowly sucks on Stan’s lobe, teeth grazing until Stan brings his hand up, cupping Kyle’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Stan’s ears are sensitive, Kyle had learned that when Stan had gotten his second piercing, the other lobe, and told him in a whisper that it hurt. Stan climbs into Kyle’s lap, bringing his other hand up and caressing Kyle’s jaw, thumb rubbing soft little circles against Kyle’s cheek.

Kyle thought about getting his ears pierced once when he was 18, but the week later, one of Stan’s cartilage piercings got infected and Kyle decided against it. Kyle runs his hands down Stan’s sides, clutching the hem of his thin t shirt and throws it off, leaning down almost immediately and licking over Stan’s nipple.

Stan’s hands thread themselves into Kyle’s hair as he licks and nips along Stan’s chest, tugging softly at the red curls, throaty little gasps when Kyle runs his tongue up and along Stan’s collarbone. Up and up until he’s back to Stan’s ear, running the shell with his tongue best he can as Stan loosens and retightening his grip on Kyle’s hair, mindlessly pulling on the curls when Kyle pulls away and focuses on undoing Stan’s belt.

Kyle went with when Stan got his first cartilage piercing. He held his hand, even though Stan tried to seem like he wasn’t scared. When the piercer was going through the needles and the earrings, Kyle leaned over and kissed Stan’s forehead and tried to assure him that Stan was probably not the first person that was afraid of getting a cartilage piercing. Stan told him later that the initial feeling was hearing a crunch and it didn’t hurt until he tried to sleep later that night and he accidentally rolled onto his left side in his sleep.

They adjust on the couch, so that Stan is laying beneath Kyle, arching up as Kyle palms him through his thin boxer briefs. He can feel every time that Stan moans and gasps through every kiss, lips parting slightly and his breath hard and bottom lip trembling slightly. Stan’s hands slowly unthread themselves from his hair, sliding down his back and pulling his shirt up and over his head.

He doesn’t waste time, immediately grabbing for Kyle’s belt and undoing it with ease from years of practice. Kyle kicks the jeans and briefs off after Stan’s gotten them down his thighs, pulling away from Stan as he runs down his torso. He runs thin lines along the outline of Stan’s dick with his tongue before he slides the briefs down and wraps his hand around the base.

Stan moans, head falling back against the arm rest as Kyle starts sucking slowly. One hand reaches down, tugging softly at Kyle’s hair and though he’d never admit it beyond post-sex, he hates when Stan pulls on his hair in public, he fucking loves when Stan plays with his hair. It’s oddly romantic, soothing to feel Stan pull a curl to its full length and let go when Kyle manages to press his tongue perfectly against his shaft.

Kyle pulls off of Stan’s dick, sucking his two fingers into his mouth and coating them quickly. He crawls back up, so that when he can watch as Stan’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth opens slightly with a moan as he presses his first finger inside of him. Kyle presses kisses against Stan’s neck, sucking softly at the skin behind Stan’s ear, where he can pull his hat down over and nobody will notice his hickey.

He only presses the second finger in when Stan starts begging, “Please Kyle,” and Kyle’s pretty much certain he can’t get anything else coherent out. Stan slowly rocks his hips against Kyle’s fingers, until he’s fucking himself on Kyle’s fingers and whimpering for more. Kyle fucking loves how he’s the only person who gets to see Stan like this, a withering mess of gasps and pleas.

Kyle spits into his hand, rubbing the saliva over Stan’s entrance and it’s not ideal but he’d rather get on with it than have to get up and go to the bedroom to grab some lube. Stan’s a big boy, he can take it without much difficulty.

Stan wraps his legs around Kyle’s torso as Kyle presses himself in, arms reaching up and wrapping tight around Kyle’s neck. Kyle kisses Stan’s neck, mindlessly, just soft little nips and kisses, barely there red marks forming and fading quickly. Kyle thinks he’s so fucking pretty like this, he’s always fucking pretty but it’s so much more obvious when he’s getting fucked.

When Stan screws his eyes shut and Kyle has the ability to just stare. Black hair damp against his forehead, lips red and swollen, parted just slightly so that Kyle can hear every single gasp and moan. He can only stare for a little while though, until he’s picked up speed to the point where he’s unable to keep his eyes open, focusing instead on the rhythmic force of his hips.

It’s when his own orgasm starts building, heat pooling in his stomach that he brings his hand down to Stan’s hips, one gripping roughly, to the point he’s afraid he might bruise Stan, the other wrapping firmly around his dick. He pumps Stan in time with his thrusts, listening as his moans get deeper. Low, lengthy and deep and he knows that Stan’s going to come soon.

Gasping and tensing, toes curling when Stan comes and Kyle follows suit quickly. It takes them both a moment once Kyle’s hips have stilled before they start to adjust so that Kyle can lay down next to Stan. He grabs a tissue from the end table, wiping the come off of Stan’s stomach as he kisses him sweetly.

Stan rolls over onto his side and Kyle wedges himself between Stan’s back and the back of the couch, arm wrapping tight around Stan’s stomach. He leans forward, pressing soft kisses between the millions of different earrings along Stan’s cartilage. Each one of them has a story, like the industrial that Stan got when Kyle went to visit far away colleges and he felt like he was going to lose him. Stan told him years later, in bed after a long day, how when he’d gotten it, his only wish was that Kyle was there.


	3. Stan/Kyle; Midnight

Sometimes in the middle of the night, when they’re laying there, listening to their own breath as they try to fall asleep, Stan runs his hand down Kyle’s chest. Fingers splayed against Kyle’s stomach, until he shifts a little to look over his shoulder at Stan. Stan leans over, kissing Kyle softly as he presses his hand down further, into Kyle’s boxers and starts stroking him slowly.

Slowly Kyle readjusts himself, laying on his back as Stan lays next to him, hand keeping a steady rhythm in his boxers, watching as Kyle’s eyes fall closed. He rolls over, on top of Kyle, one hand running up his chest and fingers weaving into Kyle’s hair, just holding him as Stan presses soft, lazy kisses to Kyle’s lips.

Kyle brings his hands up, resting on the small of Stan’s back, dipping down and below the waistband of Stan’s briefs. He grasps Stan’s ass firmly, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. He slides the briefs down, around the swell of Stan’s ass and freeing his dick. Kyle brings his other hand up, grasping around the base and matching Stan’s slow, nearly tortuous tempo.

Stan pulls away from Kyle, leaning over and sliding the nightstand drawer open, searching for the lube. He finds the bottle, crawling back over to Kyle and sitting over his torso, giving himself a quick strokes when he knows Kyle’s watching his hand. He takes Kyle’s hand when it reaches to stroke Stan, taking two fingers and pouring a good amount of lube on them.

He likes it better when Kyle opens him, because then he doesn’t have to worry about if he’s stretching himself enough and can focus on how fucking good it feels to have Kyle’s fingers inside of him. He feels Kyle kick his boxers off, interrupted by the quick surge of a finger up his ass. He falls forward, almost as if on command, as if Kyle’s hit that bunch of nerves that just makes him writher, but he knows that Kyle always saves the best for last.

He likes moaning into Kyle’s ear, because he knows that it drives him absolutely wild. Kyle presses the second finger in, working him open like he’s done so many times before, but god it will never not feel good. The sheer anticipation of Kyle and the way that Kyle always manages to get everything exactly perfect without even trying.

Kyle pulls his fingers out, Stan feeling horribly empty but he can deal for a minute. Kyle takes the bottle of lube from Stan and slicks his cock up and throws the bottle somewhere over the edge of the bed. Stan doesn’t need to be guided, he’s done this to the point of perfection, letting himself take Kyle in as he lowers himself down.

He quickly works up a rhythm, hard and fast. He leans on his elbows, on both sides of Kyle’s head as he grips the pillow, tighter as he fucks himself harder. Kyle’s hand run up his thighs, grasping tightly around his hips as he starts thrusting up, meeting Stan halfway. He leans over, just slightly, licking softly along Stan’s ear.

He’s always had a thing for Stan’s ears, a new piercing at least once a year, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. He lets his tongue wander up, to the shell, running his tongue along the cartilage. Hot tongue, warm moist breath in his ear contrasting the cool metal, heating up as Kyle continues to play with his ear. He likes it when he can hear Kyle’s breath, hard and labored with moans and gasps interlaced and when he can feel every breath against his skin, it’s all the better.

Stan knows he can’t hold on for too much longer, he’s far too good at this and far too good at getting them off and maybe one day find a way to prolong everything, but he’s so fucking close. He brings one hand down, wrapping around himself as he jerks himself off in time with his and Kyle’s thrusts.

He takes three strokes before he sees stars behind his vision and everything starts to go white. He tries not to stutter his rhythm as he rides Kyle, but he soon feels Kyle’s grip tighten on him, thrusting harder before he finally reaches his own orgasm. He can feel teeth bearing against his ear lobe, a soft hiss, a quick intake of breath and then Kyle finally relaxes back into the mattress.

Stan crawls off of Kyle, slowly because he really doesn’t want to. He lays down next to him, on his side as he mindlessly pulls on Kyle’s curls and kisses Kyle’s cheek. Kyle falls asleep quickly, rolling over onto his side, chests pressed tight against each other and legs tangling together and Stan falls asleep to quiet little mumblings of Kyle’s dreams.


	4. Stan/Kyle; Shots

Kyle presses his nose softly against Stan’s cheek, teasing until he arches up, taking Kyle’s lips with a sharp bite. He tugs him forward, lips brushing against each other in ecstasy, magnified by the desire of years. His hands run down, fingertips running along the strip of skin between his shirt and jeans, sparks feeling like sheer bliss along his back.

He isn’t gentle about it, it’s hard after a few too many shots, grabbing and pulling the fabric up violently and for a moment he’s afraid it’ll rip, but he manages to get it over Kyle’s head without a tear. He doesn’t need to be directed towards the bedroom, Kyle’s legs wrapping around Stan’s waist like they’ve done so many times before, kisses more frantic and less aimed, a few ending up on Stan’s cheek. Kyle’s room screams of him, not that Stan expected any different. Big bed with perfectly folded sheets and Stan can’t wait to fuck those up.

Stan all but tosses Kyle down on the bed, climbing up after him, chasing him with kisses as he pulls the belt buckle free and fingers the button Kyle’s pants. He yanks the zipper down, shoving the jeans down around Kyle’s ass, immediately grasping and dipping his hand down below the briefs. Kyle moans just the way that Stan remembers, the way that Stan used to jack off to so many times during college, arching his back when Stan reaches around front and palms him.

Stan leans down, lips trailing slowly, dragging along his jaw and dipping down to the column, where Kyle’s sensitive. He nibbles, nipping softly where he remembers Kyle liking, confirmed by the way that Kyle gasps and bringing his hands up to tangle in Stan’s hair. Kyle whimpers his name, his hips bucking up into Stan’s hand, rolling slightly.

Stan shoves the rest of Kyle’s briefs and jeans down, gaze running up and down Kyle’s body even though he’s seen him so many times in his fantasies. “S-Stan,” Kyle gasps between kisses, “Too many clothes.” He lets his eyes study Kyle for a second, before he pushes himself away and off the bed.

He blames the alcohol for this “grand idea”, but Kyle doesn’t seem to mind as he slowly pulls the shirt over his head. Unbuttoning the buttons on his jeans and sliding them down until Kyle’s surging forward, hand grasping around the back of Stan’s neck and pulling him back towards the bed.

Everything’s so much better naked, his hips grinding down on Kyle’s, hands running up and down his sides and Kyle pressing their chests together to try and get closer. He grasps his hand around Kyle’s erection, slow, tortuous strokes as he leans up, whispering into Kyle’s ear. “You let anybody else fuck you?” Kyle shakes his head, between breathy moans, “You’ve been saving your ass for me huh?”

Kyle gasps, hips bucking up violently as Stan grins to himself, “Please,” he groans as Stan grasps his thigh, bringing one leg up around his waist again, “Just fuck me.” He knows that Stan can’t say no to that, bringing Kyle’s other leg up and pressing his fingers into Kyle’s mouth. Kyle sucks like a good boy, coating rather than tongue fucking his fingers, lips red and swollen, parted when Stan pulls his fingers out and presses them against Kyle’s entrance.

Kyle shudders when Stan presses his first finger in, tightening momentarily before he relaxes, sighing softly in contentment. Kyle begs sooner than he normally would, back during high school, but they both know that they can’t hold out longer than necessary. Soon Kyle’s all but fucking himself on Stan’s fingers, panting lightly when Stan finally pulls his fingers out.

It’s not ideal, but he has no idea where Kyle keeps his lube, if he even has any, and he can’t fucking wait anyways. He spits into his hand, working the saliva into his cock and against Kyle’s asshole. Stan doesn’t even have to ask if he’s ready, eyes flashing to Kyle’s and they’re blown wide, pupils dilated with pure lust.

It’s like the first drink of water after days of being in the sun, the relief when he finally feels Kyle around his dick. It feels like it should, perfect, as Kyle moans loudly, arms immediately wrapping around Stan’s neck. They fall back into that same familiar rhythm as always, Kyle leaning up and kissing along his ears, sucking his earrings into his mouth, rolling his tongue along them like he used to do when he wanted to get Stan to come first.

He doesn’t need to try to get Stan to come first though, because Kyle feels too fucking good. He wants this to never end, the feeling as Kyle tightens his grip around Stan’s neck as Stan starts stroking him to his orgasm, the tightness of Kyle’s ass, the way that Kyle gasps and moans into Stan’s ear until he’s dipping down into the low whimpers that signal he’s close.

They have perfected the art of coming together, Stan continuing to thrust, weakening as he lets his orgasm roll through him. They recover like that, Kyle’s right leg slowly slipping down Stan’s ass and falling back on the bed. Reluctantly, Stan pulls out of Kyle, soft by now, as he finally manages to find the strength to roll over onto his side.

Everything feels right again, pressed up against Kyle again as he slowly drifts into sleep.


End file.
